Remorse
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: Helen thinks of Menelaus and feels remorse. Song-fic. Based on "I Told You So" by Carrie Underwood. Written for Valentine's Day. Rated T for slight sexual reference. Please R&R. One-shot. Helen/Menelaus.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology.**

**Another treat for Valentines Day! The song is I Told You So by Carrie Underwood/Randy Travis. It always make me think of Helen.**

**Remorse**

_Suppose I called you up tonight__  
__And told you that I love you__  
__And suppose I said I wanna come back home_

Helen sighed softly as she stood on her balcony, gazing down at Troy. When she had come here she had thought Paris was the love of her life, but now all she wanted was to go home to Sparta. She wanted this war to end. She wanted to see her little daughter again. She missed Hermione...and she missed Menelaus too.

_And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson__  
__And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_

Paris was very passionate, but she'd come to realize that's all he was. He loved to kiss her, to touch her, to make love to her. But he never sat and talked with her, or just held her like Menelaus had.

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted__  
__And it's killing me to be so far away_

Her eyes were drawn to the Greek's war camp. He was so close, and yet he might have been across the world.

_Would you tell me that you love me too__  
__And would we cry together_

Would she ever see him again? And if she did...would he forgive her? I don't deserve his forgiveness, she thought, _I know I don't, but I still wish for it. _

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say__I told you so__  
__Oh, I told you so__  
__I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in__  
__I told you so__  
__But you had to go__  
__Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

With another man this war to get her back may have just bee about pride, about not having his _property _stolen, but she knew Menelaus loved her, she knew she had broken his heart. She had known when she had left...but she had done it anyway._If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever__  
__Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

She pictured herself going to him, kneeling before him and begging his forgiveness. Once her pride would never have allowed such a thought, but now she knew she would do anything to have him back.

_Would we get that old time feeling__  
__Would we laugh and talk for hours__  
__The way we did when our love first began_

She remembered when they first got married. She had been so afraid of him at first, but he had been kind to her. She remembered days when his kingly duties didn't call him away and they would just sit and talk. She had never had a man, or anyone truly listen to her and care about her feelings before. _But I gave up all that just for a pretty face,_ Helen thought despairingly, _I behaved just like all those suitors that so disgusted me_

_W__ould you tell me that you've missed me too__  
__And that you've been so lonely__  
__And you've waited for the day that I returned__  
__And we'd live and love forever__  
__And that I'm your one and only_

She pictured him taking her hand and wiping her tears. Smiling at her. Telling her he still loved her.

_Or would you say the tables finally turned__Would you say I told you so__  
__Oh, I told you so__  
__I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in_

Then she pictured him turning away in disgust. Hating her. Rejecting her. She flinched at the twisting pain in her heart.

_I told you so__  
__But you had to go__  
__Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

Her biggest fear was that he would find another woman. He was the king of Sparta. He could have any woman in the kingdom. Why would he want his treacherous wife back. Even if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

_But he came after me. _She thought hopefully, _Surely he wouldn't start a war to get me back just to reject me or to kill me. Does that mean he still loves me? But how could he love me after what I've done..._She heard Paris enter the room behind her and turned, forcing a smile onto her face. He pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back, knowing the arrogant prince would never suspect that she longed for another man.

**Please review! Reviews make me a happy author. Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
